I Know He Loves Me
by WeatherDork214
Summary: This is my first FanFiction story! The Crying Child I named Billy and his older brother is Wilson. Well this is a late Valentine's Day one shot (I didn't have an account by then). Mentions of Freddy/Bonnie! Rated T for language!
Okay so this is the story on how Billy got his Golden Freddy plushie and eventually the other plushies. A little brotherly love if you squint CX also Bonnie/Freddy

Wilson went through his Jr High School classes as usual. No one ever said 7th grade was easy. His little brother probably had it good in second grade because his class was so easy. It was slightly irritating but Wilson learned to live with it. Wilson ran out of his last class to meet up with Billy because he made a promise to be there for him always. Billy was lingering by the door, hesitant to leave until Wilson showed up. "Wilson!" He cried out cheerfully and ran to him.

Wilson rolled his eyes at the childish greeting but smiled back. "Hey Billy, ready to head home?" Billy nodded grabbing Wilson's hand smiling. "I heard that Vawentine' s Day is tomorrow! The teachers have decided to have a party!" Wilson nodded smiling. "Is that so? Well we should go out tonight and get Valentine's Day cards." Billy nodded excitedly until they bumped into the bully Vincent (see what I did there? No? Okay.. :[) "Well well well, if it isn't Billy and Wilson, the most affectionate couple on campus." Billy let go of Wilson's hand looking at the ground blushing in embarrassment.

Wilson glared at Vincent annoyed. "Shut up douche, I'm in no mood for this shit from you. You should know better because bothers aren't lovers, now get the heck away from us." Vincent held his hands up in a mock surrender. "Geez, don't get so intense. I didn't mean it in the way you think. Oh wait, I did!" He laughed and ran off to meet with his other friends. Wilson glared after him before he knelt on the ground to Billy's height sighing. "He won't hurt us, I promise." Billy nodded silently as he sniffled, wiping his tears away. "I I don't wike that bully.." Wilson wiped Billy's tears away smiling. "He'll get a taste of his own medicine eventually."

Wilson took both of Billy's hands and grinned. "Too bad he'll never understand the advantages of having a little brother like you. We should hurry to the buses!" Billy nodded smiling as he rubbed his eyes dry and ran after Wilson, his mood improved immediately. Once the brothers got home Wilson turned on the TV and a commercial advertising Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria was playing. Billy backed away from the TV obviously frightened of the animatronics that were being displayed.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders before plugging in his ear buds and started playing some music. Billy sighed as he watched his brother get absorbed into the tablet before walking up to his room sadly. Oh how he wished he had a companion! Someone who would understand him and talk to him. Billy sighed before he lied down and went to sleep for his nap.

Billy found himself shaking and he woke up with Wilson standing at the edge of his bed shaking him awake. "Hey Billy. It's time for dinner." Billy nodded stretching before following his older brother to the kitchen. Dinner was fun just talking about previous holidays and bring up the subject of getting some Valentine's Day cards. "So can we go to the store and get a few Valentine's Day stuff?" Wilson asked as their mom smiled. "Sure, why not? Let's go!"

Billy stuck close to his mother as they walked into the store closest to the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. That place was still open for some unknown reason. Wilson took off on his own with his allowance and he tried to find something for his little brother and mom. Wilson snuck out when his mom wasn't looking and rushed into the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria. The gift shop was open and Wilson walked in cautiously. He used to be afraid of this place but gotten used to it.

The tronics were on stage, interacting with the kids and either singing or playing their instrument. Wilson noticed that the one with lavender hair was sneaking glances at the leader Freddy and he raised an eyebrow. Wilson chose to ignore it as he looked around the gift shop. The plushies caught his eye and he smiled. Which one would his brother like?

Wilson picked up the Freddy plushie and poked the nose. It made a honking noise and he laughed. If only his brother liked honk noises. Wilson put it back while examining the other shelf with plushies displayed. None of them seemed like Billy would like it until Wilson noticed at the top shelf a Golden Freddy plushie, which eyes seemed to follow him curiously. Wilson got the plushie down and payed for it grinning. Maybe he'll buy a chocolate rose and a card with the plushie and maybe a really nice glass ornament for his mother.

Wilson walked out of the gift shop smiling and noticed he was the last one to leave. The tronics waved after him and Bonnie called out, "Come again soon!" Wilson nodded and quickly left. He didn't want to get stuck here after hours. He held up the plushie to get a better look at it. "You were alone on that top shelf weren't you? Secluded from the other tronics.. I should stop talking before people think I'm weird." The plushie still had its eyes looking up at Wilson, and it smiled.

Meanwhile in the Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria... Bonnie sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "It was kind of torture today with all those little kids huh?" Freddy nodded grinning. "It was! But I just love those kids! One of them informed me about this one holiday they called Valentine's Day!" "What's Valentine's Day?" Chica asked confused. Bonnie strummed a few guitar chords humming as he played before softly singing to himself smiling. Freddy launched into an explanation grinning.

"And then two people can confess to each other and they get married and live happily ever after! Well, according to what that little girl told me." Freddy said a bit confused before he smiled. Bonnie glanced at Freddy blushing. Should he confess? Freddy turned to look at Bonnie. "I think that little girl got a few things right about Valentine's Day." Chica commented with a smirk before yawning. "I'm going to sleep guys."

Bonnie and Freddy were left alone on the stage and Bonnie was trying not to freak out. He was left alone with his crush and leaving someone alone with someone was guaranteed to have a lot of hormones flying all over the place. Freddy was randomly talking into the microphone and occasionally sang a few songs quietly. Bonnie was struggling not to go yelling his feelings at the leader.

"So Freddy, it's kinda late and we should probably get going to bed as well.. We need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the kids tomorrow!" Bonnie nervously laughed alongside Freddy who touched his cheek grinning. "I like that Bonnie! Yes, I say we check in." Bonnie blushed intensely before standing up and offering his hand to Freddy. Freddy took his hand smiling with a slight blush. "Thank you.."

Bonnie was asleep on his bed smiling in his sleep with a slight blush. He was dreaming about being with Freddy and other uh, 'stuff' But let's not go into that territory yet. Freddy was awake still, he was more active in the dark and he couldn't help but notice Bonnie's sleeping figure in the dark. Freddy went closer and eventually worked up the courage to peck Bonnie's forehead blushing intensely. "Love you.." He whispered.

Billy got up the next morning with a grin. No nightmares this time. He was about to run to his closet to get dressed when he noticed a few items on his bedside. It was a box of candy and a note from his mother. But, where was the Valentine from Wilson? Maybe he had to be patient in order to get it. He smiled before running downstairs hugging his mother while his older brother walked downstairs.

"Happy Vawentine's Day mom and Wilson!" Billy shouted and his mother laughed. "Happy Valentine's Day Billy. Now you boys don't snack as much after school because we're going out to eat at Denny' s." Wilson and Billy grinned before they left with a goodbye hug and got on the bus to school. "Did you get me something Wilson?" Billy questioned as Wilson smiled knowingly. "Of course I did, but it's a surprise. I'll give it to you after school okay Billy?"

The school day went by fast for Billy and he was given a lot of valentines, maybe because he was sensitive or people just liked him a lot. The former seemed more logical. Wilson took the plushie out of his bag with the card and chocolate rose attached to its paw although it looked like it was holding on to the rose. Wilson held the plushie behind his back.

Billy ran up to Wilson offering a variety of the candy he got. Wilson took a few before smiling at Billy. "Close your eyes, I got your Valentine right here." Billy excitedly closed his eyes as the plushie was handed to him. Billy opened his eyes and he gasped. The plushie he'd been wanting all this time! Billy tore open the envelope carefully and read the card.

'Happy Valentine's Day to you Billy! I'm sorry if I ever been mean to you and I still intend to keep my promise of being there for you and protecting you. I love you Billy. Love your older brother Wilson. P.S don't share this with anyone.' Billy looked up happily at Wilson with tears in his eyes. "I I love you too Wilson.." Wilson pulled his brother into a hug smiling until he notice the plushie wink at him.

Vincent, being the douche he is, showed up with his usual smile as he walked up to the brothers. "Well well well, what do we have here? A pair of lovers!" Wilson stood up annoyed and the Plushie looked angry as well. Billy used the plushie to cover his face. "Leave us alone Vincent, get lost before the plushie tries to kill you." Vincent laughed before flicking the plushie's nose. "I doubt it, I think you're lying to me." Golden Freddy plushie blinked and Vincent backed off looking scared.

"Did that stuffed toy just BLINKED?!" Vincent ran off while screaming. Wilson and Billy laughed after him before walking to the buses. Billy let Wilson have most of his candy and Wilson appreciated that. Billy turned to plushie to face him and he offered the rose to Billy with a smile. Billy wasn't surprised at all as he took the rose smiling. "Thank you Goldie.."

Meanwhile at the Pizzeria... "Closing time already!" Freddy said amused as the place was closing down early for the holiday so the workers could go home to their lovers or whomever. Foxy was playing Battleship with Chica and whenever his ship was sunk he would yell out a pirate curse much to Chica's amusement. "Apparently so." Bonnie answered.

"Well guys, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen!" Freddy walked off singing to himself. Bonnie smiled after him sighing a little. "Just confess already!" Bonnie flinched at Chica's outburst blushing. "The lass is right lad!" Foxy agreed while Bonnie bit his lip blushing intensely. "Y You think I should? What if he like rejects me?" Chica shook her head. "He'll accept it."

Bonnie made his way to the kitchen with a blush. Freddy was in the bathroom trying to grab the soap when Bonnie opened the door. "F Freddy?" Freddy flinched before clearly falling over. "Bonnie?! In here!" Bonnie opened the door to the bathroom and helped Freddy up. "You okay?" "Yeah, I just tried to grab the soap so I could wash the dishes!"

Bonnie laughed before took a deep breath. "Freddy.. I I have something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time.." He blushed as he grabbed one of Freddy's hands. Freddy looked a little worried when Bonnie didn't say anything but smiled gently as he took Bonnie's other hand. "That you like me a lot and you can't deny those feelings?" Bonnie nodded blushing intensely. Freddy laughed before he leaned forward slowly as Bonnie did the same blushing intensely. Bonnie tilted his head blushing intensely before pressing his lips against Freddy's urgently. Freddy kissed back smiling.

(Cue the String Quartet playing dramatic orchestra love music in the background) Bonnie opened his mouth slightly and Freddy rammed his tongue in smirking. Bonnie was surprised but he learned quickly blushing intensely. Freddy suddenly pinned Bonnie against the wall blushing and smiling. "Are you ready for Freddy?" Bonnie nodded blushing intensely. "Y Yeah, one last question though.. Where did the Orchestra come from?" Freddy laughed before he kissed Bonnie again. 'No time for questions now!' Phone Guy was lucky that the Kitchen camera was disabled from showing any footage.

(And that's all for now! Happy Late Valentine's Day! XD)


End file.
